


The Road to Happily Ever After

by riddlemethis_21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Boy Dean, Blonde Meg Masters, Castiel and Hannah (Supernatural) are Twins, Consensual Underage Sex, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dreamwalker Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Female Adam Milligan, Female Alastair (Supernatural), Female Sam Winchester, First Sex Story, Gen, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, I Don't Know How Explicit Sex Will Be Later, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Just a preview, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Nothing explicit, POV Multiple, Past Abuse from a Stranger, Past Child Abuse, Snake Charmer Balthazar, Spider Crowley, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, That's the Dub-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, hopefully, more to come - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemethis_21/pseuds/riddlemethis_21
Summary: Castiel Novak is a new student from the big city, whose past might not be as innocent as his blue eyes let on.Dean Winchester is a rich playboy who's given up breaking the ancient prophecy he was cursed with years ago. When they meet, there's an instant connection between them, but everyone warns Cas to stay away.Are they right? Is it too late to save Dean? Just a preview, so please comment and let me know if it's interesting!





	The Road to Happily Ever After

Castiel Novak wanders through the halls of his new school, Edlund Academy for Gifted Students. His twin, Hannah Novak, has already walked off in search of her own first class of the day. They were recruited to the school a couple of months ago, after both of them presented psychic abilities.

Cas squares his shoulders. He refuses to lay down and die just because he and Hannah don’t share class now that they’ve transferred here.

“Castiel?”

Cas turns at someone calling his name. Upon seeing the source, he notes the familiar face, but doesn’t immediately recognize who it is. The other boy seems to see the question in Cas’s eyes.

“It’s me. Balthazar. Seriously, Cas, how many Brits do you know?” the boys laughs.

Cas grins. “Balthazar? How long has it been?”

Balthazar waves a hand in dismissal. “Far too long, old friend,” he uses his most posh diction.

Cas laughs easily. Perhaps he can ask his childhood friend for help. “I’m supposed to be in a…mental exercise class? But I don’t know what 3CTYD means. It’s on my schedule.”

Balthazar hums. “Third section of the courtyard. I know where that is, if you’d like me to show you.”

Cas smiles. “Thanks.”

Arm around Cas’s shoulders, Balthazar steers him toward the courtyard. Maybe it will be like old times between them. Partners in crime.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

“Who’s the new guy?” Dean Winchester asks, looking at a raven across the courtyard. He’s with two of his friends, Crowley and Alastair. The question, though, is for Crowley specifically, since he’s the eyes and ears around school.

“That’s right. He hasn’t been at school long enough to have hooked Casanova’s full attention, now, has he?” Crowley drawls in that wicked accent. It both irritates Dean and still makes him hot and bothered. (Though, that train has long since left the station.)

Crowley’s now smirking as if he’s clued in on a joke Dean hasn’t heard.

“Crowley…” he warns.

“Castiel Novak. That’s what I hear around the school anyway.” Crowley shrugs. Though, the breath he lets out sounds suspiciously like a chuckle.

Alistair’s eyes light up. “Novak? I’ve heard the name before…”

Crowley sighs. “Seriously, guys, am I the only one who pays attention during the morning assemblies? He and his twin were brought in for psychic abilities. And his are supposed to be pretty powerful with the right education.”

Dean nods more to himself than to let Crowley know he understands. “So, Castiel’s only one of the siblings? There’s a twin?”

Crowley really does laugh this time. “Hannah, I think. They’re supposedly upset, too, according to my people this morning. They wanted at least one class together. Can’t get everything you want, though, I’m afraid.”

Dean doesn’t really care about some pissant little issues of siblings. Sam and Eve are hard enough for him to keep track of. All he cares about right now is introducing himself to this pretty new boy.

“I think I’ll talk to him after class,” Dean smiles.

Something in his expression causes Crowley’s brow to raise. “Might not go for squirrels, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head. “What’s the harm in talking to him? Maybe he’s the one.”

Alastair laughs while Crowley frowns. Dean, however, can’t be bothered with the two idiots.

There’s a magnetism in Castiel Novak’s eyes just begging to break Dean’s curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preview. I want to know if I should pursue this, so please leave your opinions!
> 
> ~riddlemethis_21


End file.
